


Billy & Gar's Streamer Cam Jam

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Content approved by SCAR, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Stripping, beastiality, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Billy streams his gaming to make some extra money. He gets a donor who pays him a lot of money to do certain things. He gets his friend, Gar, involved and the pair are out to earn big bucks the hard way. Fun, but hard.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Garfield Logan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Sin Corps





	Billy & Gar's Streamer Cam Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for clicking, enjoy the story you know exactly what you're in for ;)

Billy Batson leaned back in his shoddy, patched couch, his GameCube controller in hand as he positioned his phone just right to catch him in all his glory.

“And we’re live!” he declared, looking directly into the camera with a broad grin splitting his cheeks. “Hey guys, Thunder-Struck here with my long-awaited let’s play of “The Simpsons: Hit and Run”. You’ve been asking for this so I am delivering like the benevolent boy I am. Now, let’s begin!”

He didn’t need to wait even ten minutes before he heard a distinctive chime that made his heart skip a beat.

“And we have our first donation!” He cheered, glee evident in his high-pitched voice. "ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED just donated ten dollars – thank you so much, man, I appreciate it!” Billy said, meaning every word. Ten dollars was a few days’ worth of meals if he played it right. 

Billy read the message: “Thundy, you’re an amazing streamer, a great gamer and you’ve got a body made to be on camera! Looking forward to seeing more of you.” Billy blushed but his smile didn’t falter. “Thanks, dude, I’ll stream as long as you guys want more.”

He continued playing the game, feeling giddy as old memories of playing this game came back to him, pausing neither his gameplay nor his chatter until the donation chime rang out once more. And, like the last time, his heart did somersaults at the sound.

“ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED just donated  _ another  _ ten bucks!” He squealed, floored that this random internet person had already given him  _ twenty  _ dollars! He was lucky to get that much after a whole night of streaming, now he’d gotten that in less than fifteen minutes! He was elated beyond belief. 

The message this time read: “Thundy, my boy, you’re so pretty when you smile. You must always be running from the mob of people wanting you to be their—” he sputtered out, his face going crimson as he held back a laugh. “—from the mob of people wanting you to be their  _ boyfriend _ !”. Yeah I wish, Eater, I wish.” He chuckled, unpausing the game.

He continued with the let’s play. Every quarter-hour or so, Eater would be back with another ten dollar donation, and each time Billy was more and more grateful and more and more bashful as the stream of compliments came from his number one fan.

“That’s fifty bucks now, dude!” Billy announced in disbelief, bouncing up and down on his seat. “Seriously, if there’s anything I can do for you just say it!” he declared, feeling more than a little grateful for all this attention.

A moment later, another donation and another message. This one read: “There is something. Play without a shirt, and when I get to a hundred bucks I’ll give you another request 😉”

Billy was too ecstatic to wonder  _ why  _ ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED would want him shirtless so he complied, not thinking anything more of it. If anything, all the excitement had gotten him a bit hot under the collar so it was a bit of a relief.

The chat also seemed to appreciate his shirtlessness. Billy was hit with a barrage of comments complimenting his physique. A couple even called him ‘sexy’ of all things.

“You guys are too much.” Billy said, rubbing the back of his head. He went on with his game, finishing Homer’s levels and moving onto Bart’s. During this transition, his favourite fan reached that long-awaited one-hundred-dollar mark.

“Now play without pants please!” was all the message read, and Billy flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

“With…without pants?” He questioned, rereading the message a couple times. “I mean, I would…but…I’m not wearing underwear,” he said, swallowing a mouthful of spit.

The chat didn’t seem to care. Comments telling him to “Show it all!” and to “DO IT!” popped up, along with others saying things like “You’re so sexy!” and “Show off a bit!”.

He gulped, then the jingle that told him a donation was made went off. Before he could check the message that came along with it the noise went off again, and again and again! He could barely keep up with how many donations were flooding in. Five dollars, ten dollars, twenty, fifty! His heart raced in his chest. All in all, he must’ve had over five-hundred dollars made by now.

“Okay! Okay!” He declared, standing up as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The thought of so much money made his brain go numb to the implications of his actions. Even as he turned his back to the camera and hooked his thumbs into his shorts, he couldn’t think of a reason why he shouldn’t do this.

“Here we go…” His voice trembled. He pushed his shorts off his hips and let gravity drag them to his ankles. He flushed scarlet, cupping his hands over his boyhood as his audience of a few dozen people got a good view of his naked rear.

He stepped out of his shorts and turned to face the camera. “L-like the view?” he stuttered, raising one arm to flex his bicep in a mock-show of bravado. The chat filled with heart-eye emojis and wolf-whistles and more donations flooded in. He spotted one by ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED and brought it up.

“F-fifty dollars!” He yelled, his stomach lurching at the thought of  _ that  _ much money just being given to him. And it came with a mere three-word message: “Raise your hands.”

“If…if you say so, dude.” And with that, he had no modesty left. He crossed his arms as his small, bald boyhood dangled for all to see. The excitement of the situation made him stiffen to half-mast, something he’d hoped wouldn’t happen. But hey, he’d gone this far.

“B-back to the game!” He said, plopping back onto the couch and picking up his controller again.

He played through Bart’s levels and decided that he’d done enough for now. He picked up his phone and held it above his head. “This was fun, guys, really, and thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who donated! Seriously, I love all of you! I hope to see you next stream, which will be in three days. Thunder-Struck, signing out.” And with that, he ended the stream.

“Phew.” He breathed, wiping his brow. “Let’s see how much I made.” He had to sit down when he saw the number. His spirit almost left his body and he cursed aloud. He’d made $1250 through donations, and the sheer magnitude of that number made him tremble. And all he had to do was get naked. That was it.

As he was thinking this, he got an email. It was from ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED. Extremely curious, he opened it.

_ “Hey Thundy, beautiful stream,  _ really _ caught your good angle😉. But doing this a lot publicly will get you into trouble, your account will be suspended and you’ll lose your money. To be safe, use this site, it’ll make it so no one can take your money away. And don’t worry, I’ll spread the word around so you’ll have a nice audience for the next one. Oh and, if you bring a friend for the next one, I’ll start off with donating $300 and you’ll keep seeing figures like that for the whole stream. Just a thought. Anyway, ciao!” _

Billy felt giddy, giddier than he ever had before. He jumped up and down and squealed in excitement! He was gonna be rich! And all he had to do was get naked for people on the internet, no one who knew him in real life! This was gonna be easy. Now, all he needed to do was get a friend to help him. One sprung to mind, someone who would be completely cool with doing something like this.

“Sure, sounds fun,” Garfield Logan, also known as “Beast Boy”, said. When he’d gotten a call from Billy, he hadn’t expected a proposition like this, but he wasn’t going to turn it down. He didn't need the money. He already had enough money and enough funding through the Titans to get anything he needed. It was Billy himself that drew him to the idea. Going on stream with him, helping him make money, getting  _ nekkid  _ with him. These are what appealed to Gar.

He knew that the stream was going to have a good few viewers, so he couldn’t very well show up all green. The backlash he’d face if something like this got back to the League would be immense. So he used a handy little trinket he’d gotten from Zatanna, a silver chain necklace with a diamond-shaped emerald medallion. This was a glamour charm, something that altered his appearance to everyone who looked at him. He went from the very handsome and conspicuous Beast Boy to just the very handsome Garfield Logan.

He knocked on Billy’s door and he was invited in with the boy’s sunshine smile.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to do this!” Billy exclaimed, grabbing Gar by the hand and leading him to the couch. Gar couldn’t help but notice that Billy had gotten himself a couple of new things. There were shiny new sneakers by the door, an expensive-looking leather jacket across the arm of the couch, and a table of treats and sweets that he would usually never splurge on.

“Been making that green, I see.” He said, picking up a Reese’s Piece and popping it into his mouth. “So how do we do this?” He asked through the mouthful of sticky peanut-butter.

“Well…” Billy trailed off and went to his set-up. “I thought we could just start streaming us gaming. And then people would come and…ask us to do stuff…” he blushed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re the cam-boy, not me.” He winked, plopping himself onto the couch and reclining.

It only took Billy a few moments to set up the stream on the site. Apparently, he had kept people waiting because there were already a couple of dozen people in the chat saying how happy they were to see him.

“Hey everyone!” He said into the camera. “Thunder-Struck here with my friend, Gar.” He moved away from the camera and let his friend be seen.

“Yo.” Gar greeted with a wave.

“We’re gonna be playing Mario Kart Double Dash today!” He said, picking up both controllers and handing the second player one to Gar.

Gar couldn’t help but smile at how naturally Billy seemed to take being in front of a camera, addressing the bunch of perverts who wanted to see them naked.

“And we have our first donation before we even choose our characters!” Billy exclaimed. “Three-hundred bucks from ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED! Thank you so much dude, we haven’t even done anything yet.”

Gar peered over his shoulder to read the message the guy had sent.

“What a cute friend you brought, such nice clothes too. But I wonder if he’s as cute as you are shirtless. You should compare to find out XD”

Billy looked at him bashfully over his shoulder. Gar shrugged in response, smirking. He then shrugged off his jacket and pulled his tee over his head, leaving only his fancy jewel on his upper half. Billy followed suit, baring himself from the waist up.

Both of them were fit, but where Billy was lean, Gar was toned and, at least at the moment, where Billy was pale, Gar was tanned.

Of both of them, Billy was the superior gamer. Gar hadn’t had much experience with video games until the last few years. And even then, it was the more modern consoles and games. He wasn’t used to something so retro.

They could hear the donation chime go off a couple of times while they raced laps around Delfino Square but Billy didn’t pause to look at them until he won the race. He gloated while Gar lagged behind in fifth place.

All but one of the donations were for ten dollars or less, all of them flinging compliments at the boys: their looks, their bodies, their gaming prowess. The big one from ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED, for fifty dollars, said that Gar should have to do a forfeit now that he’d lost.

“I can take anything you throw at me.” The young hero smirked, reclining with his hands behind his head.

“Hmm…you have to do a hundred push-ups…” Billy said, to which Gar scoffed. “Easy peasy, Billy baby.” He winked, getting to the floor. “One-handed and with me on your back.” Billy finished, a smug smirk of satisfaction splitting his face.

Gar shrugged the penalties off, it should still be easy for him. He thought that Billy would do something like lie on his back or sit cross-legged. Instead, he straddled Gar’s shoulder-blades, clutching onto the back of his hair for purchase, his phone raised above his head to get a view of both of them.

Gar’s charm clanked onto the floor with every descent. When he heard the other boy’s laugh he decided that it was his turn to have some fun. Putting his all into it, he sped up his exercising, aiming to replicate the speed and tempo one would find on an electric bull. He  _ could _ change into a real bull to really throw Billy off but that just might blow his cover.

“Whoa, ride ‘em cowboy!” Billy yelled, holding on tight with hands and knees onto his friend. He managed to last the one-hundred, his boyhood straining in his jeans after jolting on top of Gar’s sweaty, muscled back for so long, though he tried to hide it.

Another one-hundred and fifty dollars came in from ImpulsiveEaterCRASHED. This message praised the bronco and his rider and asked them to proceed to the next round without trousers. Despite having showed off to his audience last time, this still caused Billy to flush crimson. Gar took it with a bit more tact.

“Let’s show the people what they want.” He purred, his voice silky smooth. He stood right in front of the camera and made a show of undoing his zipper. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and briefs. He turned on the spot, and slid the back of both of them down, hitting Billy’s audience with his twin moons.

“Oops,” he winked over his shoulder while shaking his hips. He let his trousers fall down to his knees while keeping his briefs around his hips. “Let’s call that a teaser for coming events.” He winked at the camera, pulled his briefs back up, and stepped out of his trousers, sporting a very noticeable bulge in his undies.

Billy made much less of a show, too roused by Gar’s showing to do anything more than slip his jeans down to his ankles and awkwardly pull them off.

As they went through the next round, Gar placed his hands on Billy’s thigh. He played the game one-handed as his fingers inched closer and closer to the other boy’s package.

Billy gulped, his face flushing red. His member stirred, stiffening until it was bulging against his slightly-too-small white briefs. Gar cast a downward glance, smirking at how Billy’s erection was too big for his underwear. He pulled the underwear taught enough for him to see his balls and the base of his cock.

He slid his hand up the rest of the way, running his fingers across the other boy’s balls and sneaking a pair of fingers in the leg hole.

“Gar!” Billy gasped, bucking into the touch. “’Nother, ‘nother donation!” He said after the little chime went off. He reached for his phone to read it out. All the while, Gar was slithering his hand further and further into his undies.

“Eater again, this time he—” Billy gasped as Gar’s fist wrapped around his erection and squeezed! He bit his lip and squirmed in his seat. He dared to look the other boy in the eye. He was grinning right at him, a hungry, devious look in his eye and he edged closer to him.

“Let’s give these generous people something to get excited about,” he whispered. He gave a single, tight stroke of Billy’s cock before leaning in and brushing his lips against his. Billy moaned, closing his eyes and letting a tense weight melt off of him. His own hand went to Gar’s thigh and lightly stroked it.

He had less tact than Gar so he just cupped the other’s balls through his underwear and massaged them. He heard the chime for the donations ring out a few times over the next minute. Though he had to ignore it in favour of what Gar was doing.

They broke for air, Billy flustered and breathless. Gar looked at him with a cocky smirk, then took his hand away and resumed the game. Another big donation later and they were naked, standing in front of the camera, wrapped in each other’s arms. Their members slid against each other as precum dripped from the older one’s tip.

“Now for the finale,” Gar winked, his hand going down between them and wrapping around their cocks. 

Billy gasped. His toes curled and his back arched as the other boy pumped their members. He humped into it, his nails digging into Gar’s shoulders as he felt the pressure build up in the pit of his stomach.

“G-G-Gar!” He shouted as he shot strings of cum into the other boy’s groin. He almost fell limp but Gar held him up with a hand on the small of his back.

“Al-almost there.” Gar breathed, his grip tightening around his pulsing member and Billy’s limp one. “Almost—” He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he, too, released onto Billy, coating his boyishly small cock and balls with his cum.

They both fell onto the couch, breathless.

“That’s, that’s it for today, folks. Thunder-Struck signing out.” And with that, the stream was over. He was about to lay back but he got an email as soon as the stream ended. It was from Eater.

_ “Hey, great stream, gonna keep tonnes of people awake for a lot of nights. But how would you like to make some real money? If you do what I say then you’ve got $5000 coming your way! Each! You and your hot friend just need to follow some simple instructions.” _

Billy showed Gar the email and they read the instructions together. Gar grinned. Billy gulped. He then scrolled down to the end of the email and a boulder fell into both his and Gar’s stomachs at the last line of the email.

_ “Oh, and if you don’t feel like doing this, I’m sure the Justice League would love to get this footage 😉 _

_ Signing out.” _

They looked at each other, pale-faced.

The following evening, right as the sun was setting, Billy stood waiting in an alleyway. It was in the inner city of Fawcett, not too far from his own home. His foot tapped as he waited. A moment later he heard someone else enter the alleyway. He peaked first to make sure it was the one he was expecting. And sure enough, Gar was there, wearing the exact same thing as himself; a trench coat and sneakers.

“Hey.” He greeted, hands in his pockets, trembling.

“Hey.” Gar replied, seemingly not as filled with dread as Billy was. “Got your phone?” he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the time.

“Two minutes,” he whispered, his heart beating like a drum.

“It’ll be fine, B, what’s the worst that can happen?” Gar asked, nudging Billy in the shoulder.

“We could get caught.” he answered, thinking that was cause enough for alarm.

“And then we’ll be nothing but a pair of kids who lost a bet.” Gar shrugged. “They’ve more to be worried about in Fawcett than a couple of streakers,” he grinned. Billy felt his heart lighten a little. He was glad that if this had to happen, it was with Gar.

“It’s time.” Billy said, opening his phone and starting the stream. There was only one watcher, and for the whole stream there’d be just the one.

“We’re here.” Billy said, holding the phone up to catch both him and Gar.

“And we’re…naked.” The other teen said, opening his trench-coat to show that he was wearing nothing underneath.

“Yeah…” Billy said, following suit.

“Good, now ditch ‘em and start walking.” The first message in the chat said.

They did as they were told, shivering in the brisk night air. Billy peered out of the alleyway first, checking for people. He saw only one person farther down the path who was walking away from them. He gestured for Gar to follow him, his phone held overhead to catch them both on camera.

“Stop. Start jacking Gar off,” the next message said. He came to a stop between street lights, the other following suit.

“He…wants me to…to…” Billy gestured with his hand and pointed at his friend’s half-hard member, blushing crimson. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was coming or if a car was speeding by. His heart pounded at the thought as a gust of wind breezed over his nude body and caused goose-bumps to rise all over.

Billy reached out and wrapped his fist around Gar’s cock and wasted no time in stroking it to full mast.

“Shit.” Gar cursed between gritted teeth, his hands clasped behind his head as he thrust his hips into Billy’s hand. This was more exciting for him that he was willing to admit. He’d never done something  _ this  _ daring or risky before and his body was loving every moment of it.

Before he could approach his climax though, another message pinged in the chat.

“Okay, good, keep going but with Gar holding the phone, showing Billy’s back.”

They didn’t put up a fuss, Gar taking it and not all that pissed about having the job of watching the other hero’s backside. Billy’s rear was full and plump and bounced juicily when he ran. Gar dripped at the sight.

They hurriedly ducked into an alleyway when a group of people emerged from a building only a few feet away. They looked at each other and held back giggles.

A new message.

“Gar, suck Billy off and have him film it.”

They looked from the message to each other and back to the message again.

“I guess…” Billy blushed, unsure what to say, a chilly breeze blowing through the alley.

“It’s no biggie.” Gar winked, handing the younger teen his phone back. “Just relax and let me show you a decent time…in this dark and dank alleyway.” He slapped his forehead, unable to not laugh at the absurdity of their situation.

“O-okay.” Billy stuttered, backing up against the cold brick wall. His eyes kept darting to the street only a few yards away. They weren’t behind anything except a trash can. Anyone looking in wouldn’t  _ see _ Gar sucking his junk, but they would easily be able to tell what was happening.

A breath hitched in his chest and his face flushed crimson when his rock-hard cock was suddenly enveloped in something hot and wet, a vast and sudden juxtaposition to the cold night air. He looked down, making sure to video the sight as well. Gar was there, his eyes closed in deep concentration, his lips pursed around the shaft of Billy’s boy-sized cock, and his head bobbing up and down like a piston. He sucked and slurped on the shaft and head like a tootsie-pop.

“G-Gar!” He moaned, his free hand threading through the older teen’s hair, his hips gyrating to meet the other boy’s mouth. Gar then held his hips in place to keep things at  _ his  _ tempo. “Shit!” Billy cursed. He threw his head back, his nails scraping the brick behind him as he felt an intense pressure build up in his gut, deeper and deeper until-

“What the fuck?” Billy and Gar were snapped from their respective trances at the sudden appearance of a third party. Neither of them had noticed when a pair of swaying club-goers wandered down the alley. Just in time to see Billy squirt watery strings of cum onto Gar’s bemused face.

“Shit!” The older teen spat, standing spry and grabbing the younger by the wrist. He dragged him in a sprint to the other end of the alley and out onto the street. Only, there were people there too. Billy’s whole body flushed scarlet. Here he was, butt naked in the middle of a rather busy side-walk. A few dozen people on either side gawked at them, some gasping, some cackling, some pointing.

He brought his phone to his limp, wet cock to try and preserve a modicum of dignity.

A new message.

“Take a stroll, arm in arm,” it said. He gulped, frozen like a deer in headlights. “Gar…” he whispered with urgency, showing him the message, all the while growing more and more conscious of his nakedness.

Gars deep frown softened, replaced by a cocky smirk.

“Let’s take a stroll then.” He winked, linking his arm with Billy’s and taking the phone from him and holding it over his head as if to take a selfie.

“Nothing to see folks, just a couple of guys being dudes,” he announced. His full erection pointed up to the starry night sky and a spattering of cum displayed proudly on his cheek.

Billy couldn’t understand how Gar was so confident. Well, he could in that Gar was sculpted like a Greek God, but beyond that, he was showing a level of calm that he couldn’t get anywhere near in that moment. He was far too aware of every pair of ogling eyes taking in every inch of his body, from his bare rear to his spit-covered member, up his legs and down his back and all over his front. He could feel every wide-eyed stare as if he were being blasted by Superman’s heat vision.

“Kiss.” The next message pinged.

Gar side-eyed him, stopped their walk, leaned in and locked their lips together. He still held the phone overhead as he pulled their bodies together in front of their audience. There were murmurs now. Perhaps people were beginning to suspect that they were doing the bidding of the phone.

“Hey, are you boys okay?” a voice spoke up. Billy broke their kiss to look behind them and saw a police officer standing there, her green eyes were full of concern, and she had a pair of blankets under her arms.

“Perfectly chipper, chief,” Gar winked. He grabbed Billy by the elbow and ran. The crowd split for the pair of streakers, allowing them to duck, turn a corner and cross the street without issue. Though they were barely missed by a honking car at the crosswalk.

They drew eyes wherever they went until they dashed into an unpopulated plaza. They were gasping for breath, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

“Now, for the finale, Beast Boy, I want you to do Billy as a wolf. Do that and I’ll transfer the 10K” The message said. Gar looked at Billy. He had a look of worry that Billy had never seen on his face before.

“Billy, you don’t have to—” He started, feeling like going all the way, especially as a wolf, was going too far.

“I know…but…it’s  _ five-thousand dollars _ , Gar, I can’t just not take that,” he said. But the notion of being taken up the rear did scare him a little. “At least it’s you and not some creepy rando.” He looked down, his cheeks pink as he hugged his frame.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Not wanting to do it on concrete, the boys found a swath of grass.

“I guess step one is…” Billy started, his knees trembling.

“Wetting my dick.”

“Yeah…” Billy gulped. He got to his knees before Gar, took the older teen’s considerable length in his hand and brought it to his lips. He did his best to mimic everything Gar had done to him earlier but it was a pale imitation at best. He’d clearly had previous experience.

It was odd, sucking a dick, not quite like he’d imagined. There was a salty flavour from sweat and precum, and it was a lot firmer than he’d expected. Maybe that was just because of Gar’s girth, but it felt much bigger in his mouth that he would’ve thought. He tried bobbing up and down, nearly gagging when he misjudged his limits. But he managed to build up a slow tempo that got Gar’s member good and slick before too long.

“That should do,” Gar whispered. He was remiss to pull his cock out of Billy’s sloppy and inexperienced mouth, but he had something else to do. With that, he pulled his glamour charm over his head and suddenly, Beast Boy was standing there. Although, it was difficult to tell him and Gar apart in the moonlight.

“And now my fingers,” he said under his breath. He brought his right middle, index and ring fingers to Billy’s mouth where he knelt. “I’ll have to stretch you,” he clarified, sliding them past the other boy’s pink lips and over his hot tongue.

Billy wrapped his hands around Gar’s wrist, pulling his digits in deeper. He threaded his tongue between them and around them, sucking and slurping on them like popsicles, not caring that drool was dripping down his chin.

Gar’s heart skipped a beat as he watched this. His cock pulsed and dripped as the sensation. Somehow, he found this hotter than when his dick received the same attention. Billy’s expressions were just something else.

“Okay!” he said, pulling his fingers out. “Get onto your hands and knees, I’ll take care of the rest,” he said, his heart beginning to pound like nothing before. He’d had sex before, he’d had risky sex before, so why was he getting so worked up?

Billy did as he was bid, the short-cut grass tingling his knees and forearms. He heard the rustling sound of Gar kneeling on the grass behind him and then he felt his cheeks being spread apart. He shuddered at the sensation of his hole being prodded by something wet, unwittingly clenching his cheeks.

“Ease up for me, will ya?” Gar chuckled, rubbing up and down his thigh. Billy did so with a deep breath. He glanced to the side and saw the phone on the grass, propped up on its pop-socket, taking in every second of his last moments as a virgin.

“It’s goin’ in.” Gar warned, and with that, he slowly slid his first digit into Billy’s hole. The younger boy squealed and dug his nails into the dirt.

“S-slow…!” He stammered, not able to think of much else to say.

“…Okay.”

Gar was true to his word. He edged the first of three fingers in slowly, working up to each joint until he was in to the knuckle. 

Billy panted underneath him. New sensations ricocheted through his body unlike anything he’d ever known. And this was just  _ one  _ finger!

“And now the second one.”

It stung a little, but Gar was just as caring as before, taking breaks and soothing Billy by rubbing up and down his leg. He’d hardened long ago and every twitch inside him made his cock pulse and quiver in anticipation.

The third finger was tougher still. But Gar had gotten Billy to the point where he could slide his three fingers in and out with more pleasure than distress. And that meant it was on to the next step.

“I’m gonna put it in normal first, then go wolf, okay?” Gar asked, one hand on Billy’s hip and the other at the nape of his neck.

Billy nodded, every inch of him trembling, and not because of the cold.

Gar gulped, knowing the significance of his next move. He wrapped a hand around his cock and guided the head to his friend’s entrance.

“Here we go,” he breathed and nudged in just an inch. Billy gasped, arching his back as his breath shot from his lungs.

“Keep-keep going!” He urged, not wanting to stop now that they started.

Gar obliged, biting his lip as he slid more and more of his thick and slick cock into his friend. He was internally giddy that  _ he  _ got to be Billy’s first.

In and in he went, inch by inch until finally, his hips clapped against Billy’s rear.

“Congrats, you just lost your V-card,” Gar snarked, patting Billy’s left cheek.

“Y-yeah.” Billy was too enamoured by the full and stuffed sensation that came with being filled to the brim by cock to think of anything witty to retort with. He’d never have guessed that sex felt like  _ this _ ! He felt so…satiated, but at the same time, he wanted more!

“M-move!” He grunted, his eyes clenched shut.

Gar did as he was told and reared back until only his head was left inside. Then, with a firm thrust, he shoved his whole shaft back in. Billy’s cry echoed through the empty plaza. His cries were soon followed by the  _ clap, clap, claps  _ that came with hips meeting cheeks over and over again.

Though it couldn’t last. They both knew there was one more step.

Gar pulled out all the way and shifted into a grey wolf, only he was green instead.

Billy looked over his shoulder and gulped at the sight of the beast he was presenting his recently deflowered behind to.

“Be gentle,” he begged, burying his face in his arms again. Gar rested his furry head on Billy’s back and whined, licking the nape of his neck to try and reassure him. He didn’t know if it worked but he powered on anyway.

He hooked his front paws around Billy’s hips and nudged the tip of his unsheathed member into him. The younger boy gasped and grunted, the intrusion bigger than before. In and in Gar went, not stopping until he reached the knot of his wolf-cock. He didn’t want to tie them together just yet, so he reared his hindquarters back and clapped into Billy once more. He fell again into that rhythm he’d settled on when he was still human-shaped.

Billy’s body felt like putty and the inside of an exploding star at the same time. Gar was reaching new depths in him he didn’t know he had. The immense girth pulverised that spot in him with every movement in and out. It sent too much pleasure to every nerve in his body even as that very same body tried to make sense of this new and brutal intrusion.

On and on Gar went, and Billy exploded white strings of cum onto the grass after only a minute.

“Gar!” He groaned aloud, not caring who might’ve heard.

Gar meanwhile felt his own climax approach and decided to finish this off the way a wolf would. He pushed his knot into the other teen’s tight hole, causing him to moan louder than ever before. Blood rushed to Gar’s cock and engorged it as he blew thick, hot ropes into Billy, sealing them inside his ass with his massive knot.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting and trying to regain sense of the world. Gar shifted back into a human, his cock shrinking and going flaccid. It slid out of Billy, allowing a torrent of white goo to gush down his thighs. They both collapsed to the ground, with the younger boy becoming a bit bow-legged and sore while the older teen was dazed and exhausted.

“That was…something else.” Gar said between deep breaths. He got no response. A flicker of panic passed over him but quickly faded when he saw that Billy had only dozed off.

“You do that, you earned it.” He chuckled and remembered the phone. He picked it up and was glad to see that the ten grand had been deposited and that the chat was empty. He’d let Billy keep the lot of it, it wasn’t like he needed the money after all.

Now, all he needed to do was get Billy back to his apartment for the night.

Far away, in San Francisco, in the Teen Titans’ headquarters, an auburn-haired, yellow-eyed boy, no older than fifteen, sat at his computer. He was as naked as the pair of boys on his monitor, his fist and the underside of his desk covered in dripping white.

“Crash.” Bart Allen breathed, leaning back in his chair. “Crash all the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you know what to do if you enjoyed yourself.
> 
> If you'd like to meet and write with people who enjoy similar sinful fics, join this server! [SCAR Server](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4). And check out our [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works) to find similar works!


End file.
